Endoscopes are expensive pieces of surgical equipment which are difficult to clean and sterilize between different patients. Moreover, endoscopes contain fiber optic bundles of lighting and imaging fibers which are rather fragile. Therefore, a problem that is common to endoscopes is that they break easily, especially when being cleaned and sterilized. For example, a typical lifetime is only about ten uses when re-using uretroscopic endoscopes.
What is desired, therefore, is an endoscope which can be manufactured much more inexpensively than is possible with current designs. Specifically, the need exists for an endoscope which can be made so inexpensively (e.g.: by reducing both its component costs and manufacturing steps) that it would be disposable.